Jar of hearths
by Amanda Cullen Masen
Summary: Una amor que ha pasado de todo, y sobrevivido, ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte como para derivar una última barrera?


Capítulo beteado por Teresa Saravia Serrano

_Nunca sabes cuándo va a ser el día más importante de tu vida. Los días que crees que serán destacados nunca son como los imaginabas en tu cabeza. Los normales, que empiezan igual que otro cualquiera, son al final los más importantes. En ese momento, te das cuenta de que no hay más tiempo. Los que quieres vivir para siempre, esos son los días más perfectos._

Este era el pensamiento típico que utilizaba Isabella Swan para justificar su pesar de vivir el presente. ¿Para qué pensar en el futuro? ¿Por qué hacer planes, si a la hora de la verdad todo se iba al garete? Lo que ella nunca analizó fue que al no planear, al no esperar, se perdió muchas cosas. Tal vez ya, en este momento, cuando su vida estaba pendiente de un hilo, no valía la pena lamentarse. Acostada en una cama dura y fría, en un lugar completamente desinfectado, estaba ella. Rota, así se encontraba, sola al borde de la muerte y, además, ella lo sabía.

Isabella se sentía como si flotara. Era una sensación extraña, suave y al mismo tiempo aterradora. No podía abrir los ojos, lo había intentado un par de veces, pero parecía como si tuviera los párpados pegados. Un pitido insistente la mantenía atenta, su constancia le estaba desesperando. Nuevamente intentó abrir los ojos pero nada. Trató de mover un dedo pero nada. Probó a abrir los ojos y nada. Estaba comenzando a asustarse, cosa que era raro, muy raro en ella. En su hogar todos tenían una cualidad. Esto siempre había enorgullecido a su mamá, su ángel. Ella siempre había recalcado que sus hijos eran especiales, y nunca dudó en destacar las virtudes de cada uno. Su único varón, James, el mayor, era el astuto. También, en parte, el honesto. Angela, la segunda, era la delicada y justa. Dejando a Isabella para el final, siendo la inteligente y, sobre todo, la más valiente.

—Pobre muchacha, está tan herida. —¿De quién hablaban?

—¿Aún no saben quién es?

—Sí, se llama Isabella Swan. Un familiar ya viene de camino. Te pido completa discreción —habló el doctor mientras garabateaba algo en el historial—. Hasta donde tengo entendido es perteneciente a una familia muy poderosa. Que nadie entre, excepto el familiar, cuando llegue me mandas un busca.

—Por supuesto, Doctor.

Una puerta se cerró y la enfermera se acercó a la paciente. Le recordaba tanto a su hija que se sentía completamente conmovida. Apenas estaba comenzando a vivir, ¿qué habría pasado?

—Hola, Isabella. Me llamo Carmen y seré tu enfermera. Me haré cargo personalmente de ti hasta que estés sana. —Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello—. Isabella, sé que me escuchas, puede que estés algo confundida pero es por tu bien. Te voy a cuidar de maravilla, te lo prometo.

—Hola, Isabella. Me llamo Carmen y seré su enfermera. Me haré cargo personalmente de usted hasta que esté sana. —Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello—. Isabella, sé que me escucha, puede que esté algo confundida pero es por su bien. La voy a cuidar de maravilla, se lo prometo.

_¿Sabe que la escucho? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tiene que cuidar de mí? ¿Dónde estaba Edward?_

_Edward._

_El amor de su vida._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_¿Y Erik? ¿Dónde estaba su niño?_

_¿Dónde estaban todos?_

La puerta había sido abierta ya varias veces. Tenía todo un equipo de profesionales al pendiente de ella. Estaba algo adormecida. Cuando la puerta se abrió por quinta ocasión, esta vez con más suavidad que las anteriores, el recién llegado soltó un fuerte jadeo por la impresión.

—Señor, no puede estar aquí.

—No se preocupe, señora. Soy Garrett Cullen, familiar de Isabella. He llegado lo más pronto posible.

—Oh, por supuesto. Disculpe señor, en un segundo avisaré al doctor.

—Claro.

Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, de hecho, no se movió ni un centímetro. La impresión había sido tal, que aún no se atrevía a moverse. En esa fea e incómoda camilla estaba Isabella, su chica, su amiga de toda la vida. Tenía la cabeza vendada, estaba llena de cables y tenía un tubo en la boca. No parecía ella. ¿Dónde estaba su tono de piel porcelana que tanto envidiaba? ¿Y su cabello largo y grueso? Este ahora no era más que una maraña. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Disculpe, señor Cullen, el doctor llegará en cualquier momento. Tome asiento, me parece que no se encuentra muy bien.

La amable enfermera lo acompañó hasta el sofá que había en una esquina, acomodándose, a continuación, junto a él.

—La verdad es que la impresión ha sido muy fuerte.

—Lo comprendo, no le tenemos el mejor de los resultados. Le pido que sea fuerte.

—¿Tan mal está?

—No le puedo dar mucha información, es mejor esperar al médico.

El terror se apoderó de cada célula de su cuerpo. Carmen, al intuir su estado, le apretó la mano como símbolo de apoyo.

—¿Va a tardar mucho? Tengo que llamar a mi hermano y…

—Solo unos segundos. —En ese mismo instante, entró el médico. Era algo joven, demasiado como para el gusto de los hermanos Cullen. De igual manera, algo disgustado, se puso de pie y extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

—Garrett Cullen.

—Benjamin Tanner, ¿usted es?

—Ya le dije, Garrett Cullen. —¿Qué clase de doctor era? Tenía una memoria de tres segundos.

—Sí, señor. Me refiero a qué parentesco tiene con la paciente.

—Oh, soy su mejor amigo, somos como hermanos.

—Pero no es familiar directo.

—Soy el único que está en el país en este momento. Ella es la mujer de mi hermano, quien está en Londres cerrando un contrato. Ni siquiera le he informado, me gustaría tener qué decirle cuando le llame.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto, disculpe. Son directrices del hospital —respondió apenado.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero… ¿puede decirme, de una buena vez, qué tiene Isabella?

—Isabella presenta un cuadro crítico. Tuvo un accidente espantoso. Tiene tres costillas rotas, al igual que la pierna derecha. Tuvimos que extraerle el apéndice. Además, ha recibido un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, causando una gran contusión. Tiene el cerebro algo inflamado, aún no sabemos cuán grave es el daño pero me temo que tendrán que operarla.

—¿Del cerebro?

—Sí, lo siento mucho. Ojalá pudiera darle un mejor pronóstico.

—¿Por eso está inconsciente?

—En realidad, no. Forma parte del tratamiento, pero no puedo entrar en más detalles.

—Por supuesto.

—Me parecería idóneo que se comunicara con su hermano. La policía también necesita hablar con él.

—¿La policía? ¿Para qué?

—Al parecer, no fue un simple accidente. Le agradeceríamos que le informara lo más pronto posible.

—Claro.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, tengo otros pacientes. Carmen, cualquier cambio me avisas.

La enfermera asintió en forma de respuesta. Luego su atención fue desviada hacia el hombre.

—Puedes acercarte, incluso puedes tocarla.

—Es que se ve muy mal.

—Es que lo está, señor.

—Llámeme Garrett, al parecer esto va para largo. —No sabía cómo iba a tomar el teléfono y llamar a su hermano. Se iba a poner como loco.

—Si quiere lo llamo yo.

—¿Cómo sabe que pensaba en ello? —La miró sorprendido.

—Llevo trabajando más tiempo del que te imaginas, tengo experiencia.

—Aún no sé cómo le diré. Le agradezco su oferta pero me encargo yo, se lo debo.

—Por supuesto, voy a darte un poco de privacidad. Estaré cruzando el pasillo —le dijo mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

Garrett, en sus años, jamás se había visto en una encrucijada como aquella. Su vida no había sido un camino de rosas y su hermano Edward, junto a su amiga de toda la vida Isabella, nunca lo habían dejado solo en sus peores momentos. Era la ocasión de devolverle todos sus favores.

—Ay, Isabella… ¿en qué lío te has metido? —La miraba intensamente mientras marcaba el número de Edward. Era ahora o nunca. En Londres debían ser cerca de las dos de la mañana, lo iba a despertar. ¡Que Dios se apiadara de él! La primera vez que lo llamó, no contestó. Volvió a intentarlo mientras tomaba la mano de su niña, al tercer timbrazo lo hizo. Garrett estaba sorprendido, se escuchaba una algarabía al otro lado de la bocina. Su hermano estaba en una fiesta.

—Edward.

—_Sí, ¿quién habla?_

—Tu hermano. ¿Estás borracho?

—_No, sólo me he tomado un par de whiskies_.

—¿Por qué?

—_Estoy celebrando la negociación, salió excelente. Ahora soy propietario de una de las mejores cadenas de tiendas de cosméticos._

—¡Wow, ahora eres más millonario, hermanito! Por casualidad, ¿has llamado a Bella?

—_¿Ya te fue con el chisme, no?_

—¿Qué chisme?

—_Estamos peleados._

—¿Por qué?

—_Me parece que es un tema entre nosotros, no debió contártelo_.

—No me lo dijo.

—_Ah, pues el soplón fui yo, ¿no? Dame un segundo. Diego, no podemos ir a ver desnudistas, ¿quieres que Isabella me las corte?_ —Su hermano lo escuchaba y le hizo gracia—. _Porque me las corta, ¿sabes? Pues vayan ustedes, yo regreso._

—Eres más fiel de lo que creí.

—_Así es, pero no se lo cuentes._

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.—Si supiera que tal vez jamás tendría la oportunidad—.Edward, te he llamado para contarte algo que pasó.

—_Claro, dime._

—No sé cómo comenzar.

—_Por el principio._

—Te deberías de separar de Isabella, te está haciendo daño.

—_No puedo aunque quisiera, ¿sabes? Dime ya, que tan pronto llegue al hotel tengo que dormir._

—Edward, es que ocurrió algo con Isabella.

—_Aja, ¿qué pasa con ella?_

—Ha tenido un accidente.

—_¿Un accidente? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? ¿Está bien?_ —La histeria se escuchaba en ascendente en la voz.

—Me temo que no. Se estrelló en tu coche, está grave. Se rompió unas costillas, una pierna y tiene algo en la cabeza. No quieren decirme más. —El silencio al otro lado del auricular lo decía todo.

—_Garrett, no te alejes de su lado hasta que llegue. Te responsabilizaré de todo lo que le suceda, ¿entendido?_

—Perfectamente.

—_Llegaré en la mañana, ¿la prensa ya se enteró?_

—No.

—_No tardarán. Voy a llamar para que pongan vigilancia._

—Llama a Erik, será mejor que se entere por ti. Me encargaré de llamar a Victoria. Ella llegará y me hará compañía.

—_Garrett, hermano, ¿estás bien?_

—Estoy conmocionado, pero sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—_¿Cómo crees que estoy?_

—Lo sé, fue una pregunta estúpida. Tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿sí?

—_No, hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos. Cuídala._

—Eso está hecho.


End file.
